Especially from publication CN201998596 (U) is known a card book, which includes a protective pouch sealed from three surfaces, pages of the book and a photoluminescent plate. The card book is meant to be used for reading individual card pages and possibly for making notes. The solution does not offer a significant improvement especially in a purpose of making notes, because it's difficult to make notes to individual cards or sheets when the card is in the protective pouch.
Writing pads are also known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,978,340 and 5,381,310 and from US patent application 2013/0315651 and from GB patent 559,603.